The present disclosure relates to a spin-orbit-torque magnetization rotational element, a spin-orbit-torque magnetoresistance effect element, and a magnetic memory. Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2018-049767 filed in Japan on Mar. 16, 2018, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.